The Tale of Harry's Children
by Island Of the Ships
Summary: How did Albus get his first name? How did people react to a second James Potter? What prejudices face Teddy Lupin? Set of post-DH drabbles.
1. Albus Severus senario 1

_So how exactly did Ginny react to Albus Potter's middle name?? Well it could've happened like this:_

--

--

--

When Harry saw his second child's face he noticed his eyes. They were Lily's eyes.

"Hey Ginny, what if we just named this one Severus instead, and had our next son be Albus."

Ginny was furious. "I AM NOT HAVING ANOTHER CHILD SO YOU CAN GET ALL YOUR NAMES IN HARRY!!!!! I refuse!!!!"

James stared at his mother in "What the hell?"-ness, and up in the afterlife, Snape wondered what he had possibly done to deserve such kindness/hatred.

--


	2. Senario 2

_**Or possibly like this:**_

--

--

--

Harry and Ginny sat in their living room, watching their two-year-old son play on his broom, a Christmas gift from Teddy. As James zoomed about the room, Ginny watched as he tried to grab little bubbles Harry had shot out of his wand moments before. Harry currently had his head on Ginny's pregnant belly, listening to his next child move around and kick. Ginny cleared her throat with an "_Ahem_" that sounded uncannily like a former hated official of the Ministry. Harry looked up and glared jokingly at his wife.

"I thought we agreed that you weren't to do that unless you had absolutely no other way of annoying me," He scolded playfully. Ginny grinned.

"Sorry, a lot of temptation you know. It was getting a bit uncomfortable there and anyways, we need to talk about the baby's name." Harry sat up straighter, determined to get his point across

"Look, Ginny I understand perfectly well if you disagree, but I really think we should name him after Dumbledore. Have him be Albus, you know."

Ginny smiled and said slyly "Yes, but you did get to choose the boy name last time you know. I thought we agreed to take turns."

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Look, you can name the girl whatever you feel like and I promise that I won't try to change it."

Ginny smiled and said, "It's all right, I was only teasing. I was actually thinking of naming him Albus myself. I just needed to have a bit of fun since I could tell you were feeling guilty."

Harry was about to reply when he heard a cry of joy from the next room.

"Dada, Mum, look, LOOK!!!!" James flew into the room, crashing over lamp as he did holding a glass bubble. "I caught just before it was about to break. Isn't that cool!"

Harry smiled.

"You're going to be just as good of a Seeker as you mother was someday."

"Me?" exclaimed Ginny. "Me? You were always the star Seeker, much better than I ever was or will be."

"Fine, as good as we were then," Harry beamed, prouder than ever of his young son.

"So it's settled then, we'll name the baby Albus if he's a boy, and Tonks if she's a girl" Said Ginny.

"Tonks?" said James, "That's an odd name."

"Ask Teddy what it is." Replied Harry. "He'll tell you loads about it."

A month later 

Harry rushed into the maternity ward at St. Mungo's desperate to see his wife and baby. Ginny gave him a weak smile and held up their child.

"He's a boy," she said in a soft voice. "A boy."

Harry walked over to the bedside, and held his newborn in his arms. Looking at his face he noticed something.

"His eyes." They were green, shaped just like his and. _Just like my Mum's_, thought Harry suddenly. He instantly was transported back to the Second Battle of Hogwarts, a substance pouring out of Snape's face, hearing him say, "Look…at…me" in a half dead tone. Diving into the Pensive, seeing his mother be best friends with Snape, the word _Mudblood_ slipping out in his rage at Harry's father, Snape's Patronus.

Harry pulled out of his reverie and gasped. "We need to name him Severus."

Ginny gaped at him. "Are you mad?" she shouted. "Name our son after HIM? He hated you, he hated us all, he was a Death Eater, he-"

"I KNOW!" Harry burst out, cutting Ginny off. "I know. But our child, he has, he has." Harry took a deep breath. "He has Lily's eyes."

Ginny lets out a breath of understanding. "Oh."

"Look," Harry started. "Why don't we name this one Severus, and name our next child Albus. It could pass off as a girl's-"

He stopped for Ginny seemed to be swelling in anger. After catching a look at the window where Ron, Teddy, and Hermione were standing, and seeing James holding the newborn she lowered her voice and said

"_I am not having another child for the sole reason of you wanting you get all your names in._"

Harry stepped back and thought. Then an idea hit him. "I know. Remember when we had James Sirius, and we wanted both names to be his only name."

"Yes I remember," said Ginny, seeing where he was going with this.

"Why don't we just name him Albus Severus. He'll be named after two headmasters of Hogwarts and if we just call him Albus openly, people will accept the name." Harry ventured tentatively.

Ginny nodded happily. "James, hand me your brother love. It's time we let the rest of the family see him. Albus Severus."


	3. Sorting

_Reaction time!!!!_

--

--

--

**Teddy**

"Lupin, Ted" said Professor McGonagall, and Teddy walked over to the Sorting Hat. There were audible murmurs in the crowd, all following the lines of "Lupin? Wasn't a Remus Lupin's name on that monument?" "I heard his Dad was a werewolf, no matter if he was on our side, or killed in the battle" "Wasn't his mom that Auror?" "God what a weird blood form" "I heard Harry Potter's his godfather. Maybe he'll tell us about him"

Self conscious of his identity, Teddy's hair reddened, similar to a blush. This provoked more murmurs, and in his haste to change it back, he accidentally shortened it about an inch.

_-He is sorted. The next day in Flitwick's class-_

"I taught your father you know!" Cried Flitwick in his little voice. "And your mother and godfather too. Excellent students all of them, all though I hope you won't be quite as messy or prone to knocking things over as your mother was"

_-In McGonagall's class-_

"Lupin, I'd like a word after class". After class Teddy hurried to McGonall's desk. "Now, seeing as your father was…what he was, I need to ask you if you have any qualities similar to someone of his..." McGonagall trailed off, searching for words to try and make what she needed to saw less offensive.

"I'm not ashamed of my father being a werewolf, so you can just come out and say it!" Teddy said sharply. "There's nothing wrong with me. All I get from this is a guarantee of never being a vegetarian, and being treated differently."

He stormed out of the office and took refuge inside a tunnel he found on his father's Map. He shook his head.

"As if having dead famous parents, a world known godfather, and being a Metamorphagus weren't enough," he muttered. "Now the teachers are thinking I'm dangerous because my father did everything in his power to help the order even with his condition."

James the 2nd 

"Potter, James" Many teachers looked around, bewildered, and James heard murmurings of "Oh it's just Harry's son" "I thought for a minute I was back in time".

James also heard his last name being repeated throughout the students, and he stood up straighter, proud of his father's legacy.

James Sirius 

"Potter, James Sirius" Many teachers straightened in their chairs, and he heard his last name being repeated throughout the students. He knew his father was famous and was proud, only it was slightly different when so many people were staring at you, whispering your name.

He put on the Sorting Hat.

_Ah! Another Potter. Son, I already knew which House you would be in, but now hearing your name again it brings back memories. All your names speak of greatness, not one doesn't, and I certainly hope that placing you in your House will help you live up to them. _What was he talking about? Wondered James. _Ah, yes your names have a large bit of greatness in them. Live up to those that have died, and that which has lived son, live up to them._ "GRIFFINDOR" bellowed the Hat, and James got off his stool, wondering what he had meant.

Albus Severus 

"Potter, Albus Severus." There was a bit of shock in McGonagall's voice as she read these words, gazing at Albus as if his name were a mystery he could not comprehend.

Uncle Neville smiled at Albus as he walked, confused, towards the Hat, wondering why so many people were saying the second half of his name in shock, wondering "Why on earth would Harry name his son after Him" "Albus certainly, but after Snape?"

The Hat dropped on his head just as he heard that. He had a name now, Snape. _Probably it was Severus Snape. I wonder who Albus was._

Then he heard a voice inside his head. _Albus Severus Potter. A very good name. Don't see why they are so shocked. A good name, a great one, the names of Headmasters of this school. _

Who was Albus? Albus thought as hard as he could.

_Albus Dumbledore. I know your father told you of him, and has of Severus Snape too. Great men they were, although others are not as open-minded as him and I are. You shall be in…_

--

--

--

--

--

_Notes:_

_-James and James Sirius are the same person, because although we COULD NOT prove it, me and some others think that James Potter the 2__nd__'s middle name is Sirius. Yay._

_-I don't give Albus a House because in my mind he could equally go in 3 of them. Ain't that amazing?_

_--_

_--_

_**and yes I did write these stories in an hour, and yes the first 2 are VERY crappy. I had an idea, and I built upon it. **_


End file.
